


My D&D Characters Ordering At Starbucks

by Howwwever



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Does that matter?, I Don't Even Know, It literally is just my dnd characters going to starbucks, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Starbucks, Why Did I Write This?, You dont know these characters, probably, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howwwever/pseuds/Howwwever
Summary: It is really just a stupid dialouge I wrote about my private dnd characters.No one will enjoy this apart from me. That's okay.The Characters:Sasha: 24 years old, Swashbuckler Rogue, Purple Tiefling Girl, Criminal Background.Xanquarim: 12 years old, Warlock, Half-Elf Girl, Haunted One.Ian: 24 years old, Monk/Sorcerer, Genderqueer Tiefling, Literature and Arts student.Victor: 28 years old, Assassin, Water Genasi Dude, Member of a demon cult.Ellael: 289 years old, Sorcerer, HighElf Dude, Complicated family history.Pia: 19 years old, Monk/Way of the Drunken Master, Aasimar, Used to be a soldier.
Kudos: 1





	My D&D Characters Ordering At Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this. It is 1am. Please have mercy.

**My DnD Characters and what they would order at Starbucks**

The Characters:

Sasha: 24 years old, Swashbuckler Rogue, Purple Tiefling Girl, Criminal Background.

Xanquarim: 12 years old, Warlock, Half-Elf Girl, Haunted One.

Ian: 24 years old, Monk/Sorcerer, Genderqueer Tiefling, Literature and Arts student.

Victor: 28 years old, Assassin, Water Genasi Dude, Member of a demon cult.

Ellael: 289 years old, Sorcerer, HighElf Dude, Complicated family history.

Pia: 19 years old, Monk/Way of the Drunken Master, Aasimar, Used to be a soldier.

  
  


Sasha, Xan, Ian, Victor, Ellael and Pia enter Starbucks.

Sasha: Uhm. Can I just order coffee?

Ian: Well… I guess.

Pia: Do they have tea?   
Xan: Nooooo. That’s not how it works. Here. Let me show you.   
*goes to the front. stands in front of the menu. starts to think. continues to think.*

Victor: Is that gonna take any longer, kid?

Xan: Just wait a minute, it’s hard okay? The pictures all look good.   
Ian: She has a point. It is a hard decision.

Victor: Well then, why don’t I just…   
Ellael: *pushing past everyone, going to the counter*

*Protest sounds from Xan, Sasha, Victor and Ian*

Ellael: Yes. Hello. I will have a White Chocolate Mocha Frappuccino. Non-fat milk, Venti, extra ice.

Barista: Okay. Your name?

Ellael: Erpeiros Ellael Ethanasath.

Barista:... right.

Xan: Okay, okay. It’s my turn now. I will have a… uhm… mhn…

Victor: This is taking too long. I will just take an iced coffee with milk, tall, my name is Victor.   
Xan: Nooo… it’s my turn…

Pia: Come on. Let the child order, jerk.

Ian: Yeah. Jerk. Hot, evil jerk in leather pants… whatcha doing later?

Sasha: Hey. You have a boyfriend, dude.   
Ian: Yeah, yeah. I know. Come on, Xan, darling. Order something.

Xan: Thank you. I want…. that one.

*points at the menu*

Barista: *smiling* The white hot chocolate?

Xan: Yes. A big one. And do you have marshmallows?

Barista: We sure do. And your name, sweetie?

Xan: Xanquarim, but you can write Xan.

Ian: Okay. So the fancy one with the pink hair, the child and omg-pls-step-on-me have ordered. It is my turn, yes? I will have a Pumpkin Spice Latte, but can you put like… five shots of espresso in that?

Ellael: At this point, Ian, it would be healthier to do cocaine.

Pia: I… I don’t think that is correct.

Ian: Just… okay? I will have that in grande, honey. My name is Ian.

Pia: What about you, Sasha? Have you decided?

Sasha: Yeah.. I think I will be happy with just a Café Latte.   
Ian: Oh come on, darling. At least add vanilla or something, make it a little exciting.   
Sasha: Okay, a vanilla latte. Tall. Name is… Sasha.

Barista: Okay. Good.   
Pia: Right. No one answered my question, do they have tea?

Ian: Yes, they do. But it’s no good.

Victor: I don’t know. The matcha green tea latte I had last time was alright. But you may want something fruitier. You could try the honey citrus mint blend.

Pia: Sounds good. I will take that, in the smallest size you have. My name is Roven. Or Pia, your pick, really.

Sasha: Was that everyone?

Xan: Yep! That was fun. Next we should go annoy the sandwich place next door!   
Ian: Sweety, I am all in for that idea.


End file.
